


Diferentes soluciones

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula tenía razón, pero Kate no podía simplemente esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferentes soluciones

—Cuando se equivoque, te escuchará.

Kate había descubierto que Paula podía salir con las soluciones más certeras para todo, pero por primera vez desde que la conocía no podía apreciar su respuesta, mas no era porque Paula no tuviese la razón, al contrario.

Aun así, no podía sentarse a esperar a que Rachel se diese cuenta de su error, ya que cuando eso sucediese era posible que ella -y tal vez también Claire, quien, a diferencia de Rose, no dudaría en decir "Te lo dije" sin importar la situación- estaría muerta.

Con un gesto decidido Kate timbró una vez más, rogando que Rachel no la ignorase nuevamente.


End file.
